


Pasos

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada





	Pasos

一

他一点也不喜欢威尔比提出的这种可能，狄克森尽力别开头。威尔比说完那些混账话，就坐在自己的床边注视他，狄克森要避开这目光，就只好不朝他看。

这很难——威尔比的床位靠在窗边，这个由他们共享的、朝南的病房，使威尔比在白昼的大部分时间里笼罩温和的阳光下，给他和头发一样明亮的红色睫毛打上鹅黄的柔光。这场景并不陌生，在他还拥有那张底层窗边的办公桌的老日子里，狄克森每每朝上望到的就是这样的威尔比：和后者广告公司的敞亮采光比起来，狄克森自己就像是在昏暗的地下室办公。下午两三点日头最旺的时候，如果威尔比正巧乖乖待在他的病床上，无论是坐是躺，透过医院厚玻璃窗，会有一束最炽烈的金光正好晒在他身上，让他靠近发旋的那一团红发反射出一块耀斑。大多数日子里，这光斑成型时威尔比正拿着一本小说在读。狄克森注意到他读书很快，每隔两三天就会换一轮封皮，也许是因为医院里没有别的事情可做；但这件事还是让狄克森心烦意乱，可能是因为有人读小说比他读漫画书还快，也可能有别的原因。其他时间，狄克森总是侧向左边半卧，如果威尔比问他，他就会回答在望窗外，再反问威尔比怎么会自以为是到以为自己在看他；不过在他住院的这些天，威尔比什么也没问过。

不看威尔比，就意味着也不能越过他看窗外漫山遍野的树。狄克森已经习惯于把郁郁葱葱、绿意盎然、挺拔的南方树木和威尔比结合起来，他们最近总是一起出现在狄克森的视网膜上：树和威尔比，层层叠叠、深浅不一的墨绿树冠映衬着火红的头发，仿佛一贯如此。无论面对谁，无论面对什么，威尔比一贯身姿笔挺，在狄克森的记忆中是这样，像株树——不是随便什么树，是骄傲的南方树木。狄克森没怎么去过北方，但他（也许是在警校的自然科学课堂上）了解到北方树木有多么谨慎和明智，一旦稍稍遇到风雪，它们柔软的枝条会立刻顺从地弯垂；而它们远方的、生长在偏南地方的亲戚，比如密苏里州的树，却固执得几近傲慢，从不弯腰，直到在重压下折断。狄克森对站在广告公司窗边的、在酒吧里打台球的、气度不凡地走在学校里的威尔比的记忆仍然栩栩如生，但每天一瘸一拐笨拙地给他倒橘汁的威尔比不再挺得像只骄傲的斗鸡。是他压折了他，在某个深夜陷入沉睡前的一瞬，狄克森猛然想到，不过第二天早上醒来他就已经忘掉这个念头。

现在狄克森只能背对窗户和威尔比，但病房的这一侧的空气充斥着无聊。他目光所及的范围内是白色的墙壁、进出病房的一扇门、他床头的医疗器械面板，全都毫无生机。狄克森想念窗外的树，他几乎就要回头，直到他回想起威尔比的话。他不由得恼怒起来，为什么威尔比要说这些，接着他想到是自己起的头，于是又开始生自己的气。

“你说错了。”狄克森气恼地说。

“是吗？”威尔比温和地反问。

该死，狄克森意识到，威尔比说的是对的，他把半边脸埋在枕头里哭起来。狄克森有些庆幸没有在更早的时候自己想出这个解答，威洛比警长像枪管一样笔直；除此之外，他还已婚；如果不是说情况还能更复杂的话，他还有两个可爱的小女儿。狄克森不该暗恋一个过着幸福家庭生活的男人；比这更倒霉的是，他对这一点毫不知情，其他人却看得一清二楚，至少威尔比就能指出来。在他甚至有机会被这个境况难倒之前，困局就已经解除，单恋已故的警长对他来说和之前情形的差别并不太大：他从来没有过一星半点的机会。

“不要哭了，盐对——”

“——伤口不好。”狄克森接过他的话。鉴于威尔比说他也不能确定，所以之后他们询问过——不是医生，而是护士——医生比给解答他们这种问题要更忙一点。无论如何，狄克森没有再因为这件事而哭，不管现在或是以后。

二

点完蔬菜沙拉、千层面和瓶装啤酒之后，威尔比把菜单递还给服务生。后者，单纯出于习惯，问他除此之外是否还需要什么，但威尔比认真考虑这个提议，又加上份薯条。他真的很饿。首先是急匆匆出门忘记早饭，于是作为午饭的金枪鱼罐头三明治在上午十一点刚过被他当作早午餐吃个精光，终于将将挨到约定的下午六点，他提前快十分钟就迫不及待地跳进餐厅卡座。然而一个小时后的六点四十，狄克森才姗姗来迟地翩翩然降临到他对面的座位上。

“干什么？”他注意到狄克森看着他似笑非笑的眼神，“你迟到了，我等得真的很饿。”

等到轮到狄克森点他那份时，威尔比才搞懂他那捉摸不定表情背后的真正含义。

“啤酒。”狄克森耐心地重复一次，“对，只要啤酒。”

等到服务生走得离他们桌子远一点，威尔比才对狄克森指出：“我点的只是我自己吃的。”

“我知道，”狄克森说，“我不饿。”

先上来的是啤酒，自然是，冰镇凉爽，适合刚从一天的劳动中脱身、想要短暂休憩的任何人。狄克森比威尔比更需要它，他大口地往下灌，威尔比只是看着他，时不时抿一点自己瓶子里的。

“新工作真的很忙？”威尔比问。

“新工作真的很忙。”狄克森回答。

一大盆蔬菜沙拉适时地滑进他们之间，配套的还有两个洁白的空盘和两套闪耀着金属光泽的镀银餐具。威尔比警告地瞪狄克森一眼，狄克森虚虚举起双手，以表明自己没有打它的主意。威尔比这才满意，直接把盆子拉到他那侧，开动起来。有一小会儿，他们在沉默中进食，直到威尔比感觉到实打实的食物落在他的胃袋里，身体不再有血糖偏低带来的微微晕眩，他们才重新开始交谈。

薯条上来的时候，他的沙拉才吃掉一半。狄克森果然信守诺言，一根薯条也没碰，威尔比把盘子朝他推一推，他才象征性地吃一点。他们的话题已经从一些闲事转成那起仍然没有破获的命案、广告牌、海耶斯和威洛比，他们从来没能够真正从这件事情上绕开。威尔比有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛无论他们听起来是在谈论什么，都不过是用千百种隐喻在同一个重点上兜兜转转地打着圈。每次谈到这一连环的疯事，总有一个人有一些新的进展或是没提过的细节要讲给另一个人听，威尔比已经了解过狄克森和米尔德雷德去爱达荷州的旅程。（“……但最后那件事，我没有，海耶斯也没有。”狄克森的眼睛在透过他的看别的什么人，“感觉……你明白吗？感觉这不是我们该做的事。”）今天威尔比提起的是第二个月的广告牌费用。

“有人付了这笔钱。”威尔比现在想起来还在惊讶，“完全没有头绪是谁。”

“等一等，”狄克森叫停，“你本来想把广告牌上的标语撤下来？”

“嘿——”威尔比小小地皱眉，“可能出乎你意料，不过我有颗心。”

“不仅如此，”狄克森仔细打量他，威尔比被他看得有点发毛，手臂交叉到胸前，“十年级。”

“天呐！”威尔比别开眼。

“十年级？”狄克森不依不饶。

“更早一点，”威尔比自暴自弃，“九年级，他刚上任的头一年。”他看回狄克森，微微眯起眼：“别评判我。一个青春期、刚开始探索自己性向的男孩，仰慕镇上年轻英俊的警探，相信我，实际上没有听起来这么糟糕。我从一本书上看到，这可以用男性性征、家庭关系、个人脾性、社会构成和一堆乱七八糟的、很多的方面来解释。”

“哈。”狄克森喝一口酒，然后才说话，“我没有在评判你。”

“很好。”威尔比也忙着用嘴找他的酒瓶。

但随着千层面一起出现在他们的桌面上的，还有一句轻蔑的“基佬”。威尔比几乎是要噎死在嘴里的薯条上：“抱歉，你说什么？”而狄克森的动作远比威尔比的话还快，在任何人反应过来之前，他已经站起来揪着那个胆敢口出狂言的服务生的衣领。

被抓住的人兀自镇定，他把鼻子往狄克森的脸上戳，威胁地刻意压低声音说话：“我听到你们说的话了。”他伸手想把自己的衬衫从狄克森的手指中解救出来：“我早就知道，这里可是快餐店，没有普通朋友会等另一位普通朋友半个小时以上再吃饭。”他把两个“普通”都咬得特别重。

“是吗？”狄克森也学着他嘶嘶说话，“那我也教你一点事。”他顺着手上的领子，直接把服务生的脸摁进桌上已经被吃空得只剩酱汁的沙拉盆里。（“杰森！”威尔比小小地尖叫一声。周围几桌也有人扭头看，不过很快地又让注意力回到他们自己的桌上。）“如果你再这么跟人说话，我就这么揪着你的领子把你带到警局里，再以恐同罪起诉你。”他放开手，退回自己的座位上，容许服务生顶着满脸的醋和美乃滋呛咳着找回自己的呼吸。

服务生稍微清醒，就立刻往前逼上一步，看起来像是想要在狄克森的鼻梁揍上一拳。“如果我是你，我就不会那么做。”威尔比开口，“对面这位以前是条子，你明白？就在他把一个人从二楼窗户丢下去之前。”他注意到服务生脸上出现犹豫不决的神情，于是决定再加把火：“所以你看，他关于恐同罪的那部分话可能也是认真的，毕竟条子们太清楚给人定罪的繁多名目了。”

虽然仍然忿忿不平，但服务生最终决定退却。他往后迈一步，却被狄克森抓住手腕。“如果下次再有你的顾客在店里等另一位顾客半个小时，你对他们说什么？”

“呃，”服务生没想到还有这一出，“我对他们说……两位是普通朋友。”他声音里透露着不确定。

“狗屁！你什么都不对他们说。”狄克森放开他，他赶忙小跑着离开。

他们越过甩满沙拉酱的桌子面面相觑，威尔比审慎地开口：“我希望你不要被他误导，我可不止等你半个小时，我等你得有——三个小时那么久吧。”过了两秒，笑声突然爆发在他们中间，威尔比不得不擦着笑出来的眼泪说接下来的话：“你看到他头上的沙拉酱吗？都怪你，现在我一点东西也吃不下。”

“胡扯，”狄克森轻轻嗤鼻，“你就是点多了。”他拉过威尔比剩的那盘千层面吃起来。

三

在地下室翻找取暖器的时候，狄克森恍然大悟。他抑制住立刻跑去询问的冲动，专注手头正在做的事。他从角落里取出大半年没用的机器，用搭在梯子上的湿抹布仔仔细细地、连套着绝缘胶皮的黑色电线都擦过一遍，确保上面没有灰尘之后，才把线一圈一圈地缠好，把它整个提到楼上去。威尔比正坐在客厅吃着奶泡麦片专注地看电视。狄克森蹲下去连好取暖器，让它朝向威尔比摊在沙发上长长的腿，现在那上面正好好地盖着一小床毛线毯。但他们不想冒险，威尔比的膝盖已经会在秋冬天下雨的时候感到疼痛，狄克森不想冒加剧症状的风险。他调整好摆放位置，按下开关。

“坐这里来。”威尔比拍拍沙发上他旁边的位置。

狄克森坐过去，又挤得更近一点，威尔比习惯地把身体重量靠到他身上。他从威尔比大腿上拿走遥控器，但没有换台。“莱德，”他仔细考虑措辞，“我刚才在想中学时候的你。”

他成功把威尔比的注意力从电视吸引过来。“杰森？”他抬起搁在狄克森的小腹上的脑袋仰视他，“你一边在地下室拿东西一边想我。”他凑上去亲狄克森的下巴。

“别打岔。”狄克森由着他亲一会儿，把他推开，“你是不是喜欢我？”

取暖器发出黄光和呜呜的声响，几乎就像是一个小太阳了，威尔比的眼睛在电视屏幕的反射下熠熠生光。他们保持对视有半分钟，威尔比犹豫地微笑：“什么花了你这么久？”

狄克森感觉胸口轻盈，快乐在他心中发酵，他俯下上半身，埋在威尔比身上。（“嘿，你挡住我看电视了！”威尔比抗议。）“你说你一直觉得我还挺不错的。”他把脸趴伏在那堆红发里，用下巴把它弄得乱糟糟的，“你是认真的。”

“我当然是。但是，你非得靠这个才知道吗？”他几乎能感到威尔比在他看不到的地方翻的白眼，“我在你家住着呢。”

“你说是妈妈过世，怕我孤独。”狄克森指出。

“可是，杰森，那都是五年前的事情了。”威尔比笑到颤抖，带着他们俩一齐在震。

但狄克森还没完全放松下来：“你确定这不是跟你看的什么书上的……比如移情别恋、投映情感之类的有关？”

“天呐，杰森。”威尔比伸手摩挲他后脑勺上一小撮毛茸茸的、永远也长不长的头发，“我看的书上没有这些乱七八糟的东西，你都是从哪儿的漫画书里读来的？”他安抚地拍拍狄克森的脖颈：“还有，少自恋了。你一点也不像威洛比，你脾气臭死了。”他侧过脸来亲狄克森的耳朵：“只是你，你。”

狄克森正要张口说点什么来回答，比如“我也喜欢你”。但在他来得及开口之前，伴随着一声巨响，房子就陷入了寂静的黑暗中。

“跳闸了。”威尔比说，他收回双臂集中到胸前，想把压在他身上的狄克森推起来，“你去看，你的取暖器搞的好事。”狄克森岿然不动，威尔比真的开始抱怨了：“杰森，宝宝，没有电屋子里会冷的。”

狄克森终于有所动作，但他没有去管远在天边的电闸，只是把怀里的人搂得更紧。他慢慢躺下来，两个人紧紧簇拥在小小的皮沙发上，星月的点点光辉把窗外绿树的阴影投到他们身上。“我有办法保持温暖。”狄克森说，和威尔比抱成一团。两具躯体无限地贴近彼此，而他们的心甚至远比这还要更近。


End file.
